


A Surprise for Simon

by JudyL



Series: My Sentinel Universe [23]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: Originally posted January 13, 2004This story came to me after reading "One Plus One is One" by Marg, a wonderful story from the SentinelAngst archives. One line in particular inspired this story: Simon said "Yeah, well, I didn't dream about the dead Indian. You two did. I don't need to learn anything." And of course my muse just couldn't resist. Thanks to Marg for the inspiration and a great story to boot. This takes place after my story "Lost in the Jungle."Fluff warning.





	A Surprise for Simon

Simon Banks watched his two detectives bantering back and forth. The dreams or visions they’d both had during the last few weeks had been instrumental in keeping Jim and Blair alive, but Banks was glad he didn’t have to mess with that hocus pocus himself.

"All I can say," Simon said as he donned his coat and headed for the exit, "is that I’m glad it’s you and not me."

Blair grinned at the Captain and shared a knowing look with Jim. "Sure, Simon, whatever you say," Blair said as Simon walked through the doorway.

Banks stopped just outside the door then shook his head and kept going. "Nope," he mumbled, "not going there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night

Simon woke suddenly, surprised to find himself in the jungle. Okay, maybe I’m not awake after all. A blue jungle? Oh, no! He looked around. Yep, definitely blue. And he seemed to be wearing some sort of tribal ceremonial robes. Me and my big mouth.

"Okay, so what now?"

"Now, you accept your part in the tribe," a voice behind him said.

Simon whirled around and saw the deceased Chopec shaman standing there. "Incacha?"

"Yes, Captain."

Banks sighed. "Why am I here? I don’t have any special powers."

"You are a leader. You are their leader. The Sentinel and Guide need you."

"I thought you were supposed to give me a cryptic answer that I had to figure out for myself," Simon said with a frown.

Incacha smiled. "Only those who need cryptic answers get them Captain. I think you can handle a straightforward answer. Protect your Sentinel and Guide and help them protect your tribe. If need be your spirit animal will lend you aid." The Shaman turned to walk away.

"Wait," Simon shouted. "My spirit animal? I don’t know what it is."

Incacha turned with an enigmatic smile and pointed behind Simon. "Farewell Captain."

Simon turned to follow the shaman’s finger and stumbled back several steps. A huge grizzly bear was sitting about ten feet behind him. They stared at each other for a minute then Simon cleared his throat. "So, you’re my spirit guide, eh?"

The bear tilted its head slightly and huffed.

Simon huffed himself then grinned. "Okay, I can see that. So what now?"

The grizzly blinked, got up and walked away.

"All right then," Simon replied turning back to Incacha only to find that the shaman was also gone. He spun back around to address the bear…

… and found himself at home in bed. Simon sat up and scanned the room, just to make sure he was alone. Seeing that he was, he took a deep breath and sighed. So much for not being involved. Damn! I bet Sandburg knew all along. I swear, if I hear any bear jokes, I'll need a place to hide the body. Wonder if Jim'll help? Probably not. May have to hide his too.

An amused snort on the other side of the room got Simon's attention and he just caught a glimpse of a big furry rear leaving the room.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Go to sleep and leave me alone." Simon punched his pillow and tried to get comfortable. "Wonder if spirit bears hibernate?" he mumbled as he went back to sleep.

End.


End file.
